Finding Yours, Losing Mine
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are sent on a mission to return some things to the Kazekage. But when Sakura searches a cave to see if it's okay to stay there, she runs into someone she's less than happy to see again. Will she loose herself for the one she used to love all over again, or will she just loose her mind?
1. Chapter 1: Mission

**I don't own Naruto!  
**  
**  
Finding Yours, Losing Mine**

**Chapter 1: Mission  
**

**_This is my new SasuSaku story since What Sasuke Taught Me ended. I've been playing around with this idea and I really like it! Please R&R! I'll give you a digital cookie. *holds up plate full of digital cookies* I made them on Paint this morning! _**

Sunlight poured through the open window. My eyes cracked open and then re-shut at the brightness. I rolled over and opened them again. Much better. I stood up and walked over to my closet and opened the shoji doors. Inside lay several pairs of training clothes, summoning scrolls for kunai that Tenten had given me on my birthday last year, sandals ponytail holders, and anything else any self-respecting Kunoichi would have in her closet.

I grabbed my usual shirt, shorts, gloves, sandals and shuriken pouch and closed the doors. I pulled my pajamas off and pulled on my training clothes. I walked downstairs slowly, taking each step carefully. I, well, actually Tenten, booby-trapped my house last weekend for fun and now I had to be careful going up and down the stairs. I sighed and just jumped down the rest of the stairs and landed in the kitchen.  
"Hey Tenten." I said, taking a piece of toast off a plate.

My roommate looked up from the platter of pancakes she was setting down.  
"Hey Saku," She replied. "Shizune called about five minutes ago. He said Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you and Naruto." I ate a couple pancakes and had a glass of orange juice before replying.  
"Okay. I'll go wake Naruto up." Tenten laughed and sat down at the table, horking down whatever was left on the table.

On my way to Naruto's, Ino interjected me.  
"Hey Sakuraaaaaa." She sing-songed.  
"Hey Ino." She handed me a Sakura flower.  
"What's this?"  
"Just something nice."  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing!"  
"What do you want?"  
"Umm... Nothing...?"  
"Uh-huh. Spit it out."  
"I want you to tell Sai-kun how awesome I am! I want you to make him like me!"  
"He called you beautiful. Isn't that enough?"  
"Not for me! I really want him to like me! I think he might be, the One..." She breathed, looking off into the distance. I could hear the sugar dripping off her voice.  
"Ughhh. Fine. I'll tell him _AAAAALL_ about you."  
"THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH SAKURA-CHAN!" She threw her arms over me and picked me up in the air in a giant bear-hug. I made a fake gasping noise and she let go of me.  
"Thanks again, Sakura-chan!" She screamed, running away waving.

I must've knocked- no, pounded- on Naruto's door for about five minutes before that Baka actually answered.  
"Oh, hi Sakura-chan!"  
"Get dressed. Tsunade-sama wants to see us now." The Chûnin nodded and ran back into his house. I walked in after him and proceeded to clean up his front room so at least the first impression wouldn't completely suck. I was in the middle of vacuuming when he came out, dressed in his orange garb and repositioning his headband.  
"Can I ask you something Sakura-chan?" He didn't wait for my reply before saying; "Are the Jônin's hard?"  
"Yes," I replied cooly. "Extremely." He groaned.  
"Well, I'm gonna train like crazy!"  
"Hey, I'm just amazed you aren't still a Genin."  
"That's mean..." I smiled.  
"Whatever."

We got to the Hokage's office a few minutes later. Shizune let us in and... Tsunade was asleep. Not surprising. I dropped a book on the floor next to her desk and her head shot up, hazel eyes piercing the office.  
"Are we under attack?!"  
"No, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said. "Sakura and Naruto are here for their mission."  
"Oh! Of course," Sensei wiped a bit of drool from her chin and straightened herself out, fixing her hair in the process. "I wanted to give you both an important A-Rank mission."

"A-Rank?!" Naruto's heart practically lept into his throat. He barely got to go on missions because of the Kyuubi, but he loved them regardless.  
"Yes. Your mission is to deliver these to the Kazekage as soon as humanly possible." She brought out two small boxes and opened each of them. Inside one was a necklace, the other, a ring.  
"What are these, Sensei?"  
"They are two extremely powerful objects that could mark the ending of humanity if they are put into the wrong hands. Sakura, I'd like you to wear them both, Naruto, I am ORDERING you to protect her under any circumstances. Am I clear?"  
"Hai."  
"I have one question."  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
"Am I going to go crazy or evil or something if I put these on?"  
"Absolutely not," Sensei said. "They are meant for goodness, however, they can easily be converted if they are put into the wrong hands, and then you would go crazy."  
"Well that's good to know ahead of time."  
"I'm sure it will be. However, the clasp will disappear once you put on the necklace and the ring will become too small to take off."  
"What?!"  
"They can't come off. Until the Kazekage's chakra is added to them, they will be impossible to take off unless you cut off your fingers or your head. And I don't think you want to do that, now do you?" I gulped.  
"N-no, Tsunade-sama."  
"Good. Now Sakura, come here." I walked over to my Sensei and she put the necklace around my neck and I slid the ring onto my fourth finger on my RIGHT had so it didn't look like I was married when I was 19.

A second later, I tried to put it on a different finger and found myself tugging until it hurt.  
"Don't try. I told you it wouldn't come off, didn't I?"  
"R-right." Naruto walked up.  
"What do I do again?"  
"Make sure no Akatsuki or Oto chakra gets into her body and if it does, make sure she knows how to get it out."  
"What if it's a whole bunch all at once?"  
"Then the necklace will turn evil and she will go insane. But it will happen very slowly. Now, good luck!"  
Little did I know the heavy amount of foreshadowing that last sentence had.

_**Chapter 1! Please leave a review! -Chiharu Kamida**_


	2. Chapter 2: Embarking

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Finding Yours, Losing Mine**

**Chapter 2: Embarking**

**_Chapter 2! R&R!_**

I played with the ring on my finger as Naruto and I walked towards the gates out of Konoha. We passed a bench on the only road out and I bit my lip. That bench... **_THE_**bench.

I thought of my raven-haired ex-teammate. His stern personality and cool disposition. I smiled lightly as my eyes traced the outline of the bench. I saw where I had been laid down and where Sasuke had crushed my feelings for him under his sandals. My smile disappeared. I thought harder. I was so willing to do anything for him and he blew me off. Jackass.  
"Sakura-chan? Helloooo?" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of my face a few times before I snapped back to reality.  
"Huh? What?" I said, looking into his blue eyes.  
"Nothin'. You just looked a little spaced out. When you're wearing such crazy powerful stuff like that, you shouldn't be spacing out like that, 'tebayo!" Huh. It had been almost three days since I'd heard Naruto's signature phrase. He's rarely used it. Oh well, that was just an insignificant detail I happened to pick up. Spacing out, my ass.

We reached the gates and I waved goodbye to the two sleeping men watching the gate. Pretty stupid, I know, but once I flicked a rock at the one on the right, they both woke up and waved back. Shikamaru had come up to me and asked me to say hey to Temari-chan once Naruto and I got to the village. I had obliged, I could tell how hard it was for him to have a relationship with a girlfriend who lived three days from him. He thanked me and Naruto and I continued walking.

Naruto and I walked out of the gates and began our trek to Sunagakure. The sun was starting to peak over our heads, meaning it was around eleven thirty.

It only took around a half-hour for Naruto to start complaining.

"Can we take a break? I'm in the mood for some cup ramen!"  
"Naruto, we've only been walking for-" A loud rumbling noise from my stomach cut me off. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
"Alright. We can stop for lunch, I guess. It's around noon anyway." We parked ourselves over by a grouping of trees and a small crystal blue river and started making ramen.  
"So Sakura-chan," Naruto started. "How's it feel to be wearing that necklace and ring?"  
"It's kinda weird. I feel a lot stronger now that I'm wearing it.  
Like I could lift a thousand boulders or something like that."  
"Cool! I wanna try!"  
"Didn't you hear what Tsunade-sama said, you Baka?! Until Gaara's chakra is added to these pieces of jewelry, I can't take them off!"  
"Oh. Right," He said, shoveling more ramen into his mouth. "Ah... That really hits the spot, 'tebayo." He said once he was done.  
"I'm sure." I said, setting my chopsticks down on the soft grass next to me and standing up, starting to clean up Naruto's mess.  
"So, where are we going to sleep tonight, 'tebayo? We're going off the beaten path and all..."  
"We're probably going to sleep in a cave or a cropping of rocks." I said, finishing packing everything up and setting myself up to start walking.  
"... A cave? Really?"  
"Yeah. Now shut up and start walking." He groaned but stood, walking up to me and smiling.  
"So Sakura-chan, what are we gonna do when we get to Suna?"  
"Well," I started, pulling my training gloves further down my hands, flexing them to the point I thought that I thought the fabric would rip. Or something like that. "We'll probably go see Gaara, give him this stupid jewelry and go the fuck home. Almost forgot! We have to drop in on Temari and tell her Shikamaru said hi."  
"I still don't get how they function as a couple, 'tebayo."  
"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by his thinking as usual.  
"Think about it, Sakura-chan. Shikamaru and Temari have been dating since I left and since I came back, and even still now, but they live so far away from each other. I couldn't have a relationship like that ever."  
"Hinata really likes you."  
"Yeah, but I really like you." He said coyly, elbowing my lightly. I punched him in the arm so hard he fell over.  
"Oh my Kami-sama!" I screamed, running to help him up. "I've gotta get used to the strength I have with this jewe-" Naruto's hand clapped over my mouth.  
"Ddtjt mxjd cnvi nvkt." I said from behind his hand._ (Translation: Cut the hell out)_  
"We aren't where people can help us right now, Sakura-chan. Evil people, maybe even Akatsuki, can come and kill both of us and steal those." I rolled my eyes and bit his hand. Hard.  
"GROSS!" He screamed, yanking his hand back and rubbing the throbbing spot. I smirked.  
"That's what you get, Dobe-kun." I replied condescendingly. He frowned.  
"You're mean sometimes, Sakura-chan, 'tebayo."  
"I know." I smiled and twisted the ring, looking down at the necklace. I only just noticed how beautiful they were.

The necklace had several small slots, each full of different sparkling gem. The ring was a simply design. A single red ruby with a golden band, said hand covered in the kanji which gave it it's power. I wondered if there were earrings or maybe a bracelet that completed the set since the two pieces matched.  
"It'll start getting dark soon, Sakura-chan. Where do you think we should sleep?"  
"Huh?" I looked up. The sun was slowly making it's decent. It'd be at least two hours before it did, but if we slept in a cave, I'd have to check for any signs of intruders and if there were any, get rid of them.  
"Uh, I think I see a cave up there." I said, taking off, Naruto barely keeping up with me.

The cave didn't seem too large, just one room, but I thought I could see a corridor, so I had to check it out.  
"Can't I come in Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined.  
"No. Now stay hidden. If you hear or see any enemies, you have my permission to sit quietly and make sure they don't find you. If they do, screamed "FENCES" into the cave, got it?"  
"Yeah, but why "fences" 'tebayo?"  
"Because I like that song."  
"Oh."** (A/N: 'Fences' is a Paramore song. Check it out!)**

I threw was fairy large rock into the cave to ward off any immediate danger. Or piss it off royally. But other than the sound of the rock crushing the rocks around it, nothing. I could've heard a pin drop in that cave. But sadly, nothing I could beat the shit out of so far.  
"Alright Naruto, you know the drill. If I scream, you come running. If you scream, you have permission to run from whatever is chasing you, but ONLY if you make it follow you into the cave. Got it?"  
"Can I make ramen?"  
"Would you like to light a fire and get killed by Akatsuki?"  
"No..."  
"There's your answer." I said, smiling at Naruto one last time before shooting off into the cave.

The cave was dark to say the least. It was incredible though. That such a place could exist in the world. It was perfect to be in there in perfect silence and perfect darkness.

Until I started hearing their voices.

**_ Chapter 2! PLEASE R&R! -Chiharu-chan_**


	3. Chapter 3: Cavedwelling

**I don't own Naruto **

**Finding Yours, Losing Mine **

**Chapter 3: Cave Dwelling**

They weren't very easily heard at first, the voices that is, and I wrote them off as a water source in the cave, or my shoes crushing the tiny pebbles that covered the floors. My hands clenched into fists as I walked, ready. The voices got louder, little by little.

"We have to do something!" A female voice hissed.  
"What can we do?" Another voice, male, hissed back. "He told us just to make camp!"  
"You guys…" A third voice, also male, but much deeper and more timid said, "There's someone else here…"  
"I know that!" The girl harshly whispered.  
"Let's jump her!"  
"That sounds like a terrible idea…"

The voices dropped off. I could still hear the occasional whisper, but it was barely understandable.

"Th-", "Su-", and "-it!" were among the various pieces of voices I heard. I didn't say anything. I had no clue what I was dealing with.

All of a sudden, from behind, I heard a huge object come flying at me. I flung myself to left, just in time for a shoe to hit me in the temple. My consciousness immediately began to drop. I stood again, but a swift punch in the head brought total blackness.

* * *

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

I heard plenty of tiny conversations while I was knocked out. Mostly between the girl and the first guy. They seemed to argue nonstop about completely pointless bullshit. I couldn't tell if they were lovers or not, but any time my eyes began to open I was hit again. I could hear Naruto calling into the cave.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!" I groaned.

"Don't." A voice commanded. I had heard it before, but I wasn't sure when.  
"But-but-"  
"No," the voice said sternly. Male, obviously. The voice seemed tired but strong, "don't hit her again." Well, it wasn't like he was on my side, but he either wanted to talk to me or was just opposed to the idea of using violence to keep me subdued. I could feel chakra restraints any time I tried to move, and that was probably the only reason I hadn't just stood up and smashed the rock I was tied to into pieces, other than being knocked out of course.

My eyelids fluttered open just enough to see four pairs of feet and ankles. One was barefoot, another (probably the girl) was wearing some sort of black heel-less boots and the other two were wearing sandals. Pretty great description of characters, huh?

I could hear Naruto screaming from outside. I frowned, closing my eyes. I couldn't do anything, couldn't call out. I wanted too, but hell if I was going to get thwacked again by the bitchy one.

By now my gaze lifted up. One of the pairs of feet had gone, probably the leader. I looked up at the girl. She had thick-rimmed glasses and bright red hair. She wore a purple top that showed her stomach and short black shorts.

"Oh," she said, noticing my open eyes, "you're awake."  
"Cut it out, Karin," one of the boys said, sipping something from a water bottle. A ginormous- wait, I remember that sword! That's Zabuza's sword! The man next to it had whitish hair and purple eyes. His pointy teeth showed when he grinned. Already I could tell this man thrived on annoying that girl.

The woman I assumed was Karin frowned. Well, I knew was Karin. I highly doubted Karin was the huge muscly dude in the corner with spiky orange hair who appeared to be wearing a curtain instead of clothes.  
"Shut up, Suigetsu," she replied. The man smirked a sort of shit-eating smirk.  
"Now, now. You're scaring our guest. And probably Juugo."  
"Juugo's fine," Karin replied with a twitch of her eyebrow, "and who the hell cares about this bitch?"  
"She hasn't said a single word to us and she still less of a bitch that you are." That did something. Karin's fist went crashing into his face, reducing the flesh to a puddle of water. My eyes widened, but I didn't scream for fear Naruto would rush in here and get himself killed.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I heard him scream, "IT'S STARTING TO RAIN, I'M GONNA CAMP JUST A BIT INSIDE, 'TEBAYO!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. Mustering up as much courage as I had, I screamed,  
"FINE! JUST DON'T COME IN FURTHER, I FOUND A PASSAGEWAY I STILL NEED TO LOOK THROUGH!"  
"OKAY!"

I saw Karin come storming over out of my peripheral vision. She grabbed me up by the shirt and growled,  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?! WE'RE hiding from Akatsuki as much as you and your little happy-fucking-camper back there!" Her fist crashed into my temple. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain, leaning my head back against the rocks, "Now shut up and-"  
"I told you not to hit her." I could practically hear Karin freeze up. It was the deep voice from earlier. It seemed somehow… softer. I don't know, something like that.  
"W-we-well, I- she was- she screamed and-"  
"Irrelevant," the voice said. I tried to open my eyes, but the pain flowing through my head was too much. I was trying to focus on not passing out when a hand touched my forehead and a cool sensation flowed into my body. I tried to force my eyes open once the pain had resided enough to not make my head spin. That didn't work. I felt one of the several chakra restraints drop as well.

"Don't want Naruto to think that you're having fun without him, do we?" The voice said  
"Who are… you people?" I whispered shakily. I tried to open my eyes again. That was a waste of time. I heard a pair of feet come shuffling over and a hand press against my forehead. After a minute or two, the pain was gone and I opened my eyes completely. I heard heavy rain crashing against the cave's ceiling. I bit my lip and worried about Naruto. I looked around and saw only the three from earlier.

"Where's the fourth one?" I asked, turning my neck to both sides to crack it.  
"What?" Karin asked.  
"The fourth person who was in here just a second ago. Where is he?" I asked, looking Karin straight in the eye.  
"Ooooh. He left to go get food. Juugo, you should go too." The man in the corner nodded, stood up, grabbed a coat and left.  
"Awww," Suigetsu taunted, "did you want to be alone with me, honey?" Karin kicked him in the mouth and once again his head exploded into a puddle of water.  
"No, I do not! And even if I did," she tried not to scream, "THIS thing is here too and we were ordered NOT to move it!"  
"I'm not an it." I growled. Suigetsu smirked once his face was back to being a face.

"Feisty," he said, "I think I like you~" Karin flicked him.  
"Shut up, pervert." She said, leaning back against the wall. I looked up at the pair and heard my stomach growl. From the look on Suigetsu's face, they both heard it too.  
"Hungry?" Suigetsu asked. I nodded.  
"Don't worry," he said, "We'll have food in a bit." I smiled lightly. Suigetsu was much nicer than Karin who simply grimaced. After a few minutes of silence, the pair began to argue.

"You two are the most dysfunctional couple I've ever seen. One little thing happens and you blow up." I observed. A visible vein popped out in Karin's forehead.  
"We're not dating, you stupid bitch." She growled.

"Shut up Karin," the voice from earlier said. I heard something being set down and two cloaks being fanned out. Some water splashed on my face.  
"Make a fire," the voice commanded. Karin picked up some twigs and logs that Juugo pulled from under his cloak, obviously from trying to keep them out of the rain. Karin set up the twigs and a quick breath of fire lit up the cavern with a cheery glow.

"Would you be kind enough to untie me?" I asked, "I'm starting to chafe." I said, trying to move one of my arms.  
"Untie her," the voice commanded. Karin's mouth fell agape.  
"But- she's gonna-"  
"No, I, I promise I won't." I said, trying to struggle out of them, "I just have to talk to Naruto for a minute. One of you can watch." The leader, who's fucking face I still couldn't see, said,  
"That's fine. Suigetsu, tail her." He nodded an stood up. The chains fell around me and I stood up, dazed.

"You're sending him to keep me here?" Suigetsu smirked.  
"I'm stronger than I look." I rolled my eyes.  
"You have five minutes." I heard a sword clatter to the ground and someone sit down at the rocks. I looked in the direction of the noise, but couldn't see anything.

Suigetsu stayed about fifteen feet from me as I walked clumsily through the cave. The jewelry was helping me greatly. After a few minutes, I could move.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily, spotting me.  
"Hey Naruto," I said.  
"You're hurt!" Looks like I forgot about the bruises from Karin's punching.

"I… uh… got attacked by some animals. I'm okay, though." I smiled. Naruto looked at my neck and hand.  
"The jewels okay?" I nodded.  
"Shh…" I said, "there's still some cave I need to look through. I'll probably be gone all night. Only come if you hear me scream like bloody murder, 'kay?" Naruto nodded. I turned around.

"What happened to your wrists?"  
"N-nothing…" I said, "I'll be back later." I quickly started walking back into the cave. As soon as we were out of earshot, Suigetsu said,  
"Jewels?"  
"Yeah, I bought some expensive jewelry a few days ago."  
"Karin tried to take your necklace while you were out and she almost broke her fingers."  
"Yeah," I said, turning into another side passageway after seeing the glowing light from the fire, "It doesn't come off."  
"What do you mean?" He asked, sipping on the water bottle, hurrying to catch up to me.

"It's… I guess you could say enchanted. It actually belongs to the Kazekage." I didn't know why I was saying all this to him. That huge sword could easily cut my head off and my finger would be like cutting paper.  
"Damn, the Kazekage, eh? Must be some pretty important jewelry."  
"Umm… it's really only used for ceremonial purposes. I'm… uh… being promoted to ANBU soon and the ceremony's in Suna. So, I need to wear this stuff until I get there and then once it taken off I can… be ANBU I guess." I lied. God, I'm a terrible liar. But hey, what the hell does this guy know about ANBU? Probably not enough to call my bullshit.

"That's cool!" … he actually bought it. Damn, "I hope we keep you alive!"  
"… what?"  
"Nothing, nothing."  
"Bullshit! Are you going to kill me?" I cracked my knuckles menacingly.  
"I wouldn't, if Karin was strong enough she would but she isn't trust me, depending on the mood he was in, Jûgo might."  
"What about your leader?"  
"Hmm… as long as you stay useful, he'll leave you alone. Just don't fangirl over him. Karin already does that enough."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"You'll know what you see him."

We reached the clearing. The "fangirl-worthy" leader wasn't there.  
"Where'd he go?"  
"I don't know," Karin said. I heard gravel being crunched under someone's feet, "but he's coming back now." The figure got closer. Black pants, a white shirt, weird belt. I locked eyes with the blood-red Sharringan.

"… Sasuke-kun?" I whispered as my eyes filled to the brim with tears.

* * *

**_And there you have it, chapter 3! It's a bit rushed, but whatever. Please R&R! :D -Chiharu_**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

**I don't own Naruto **

**Finding Yours, Losing Mine **

**Chapter 3 **

**_Thanks for waiting so long! The original draft deleted itself. TT_TT this is only what I remember, so this probably isn't going to be as good as what I had before. But please enjoy anyway!_**

**_*WARNING* This chapter contains torture and slight description of blood_**

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Sasuke smirked, walking over to me. He wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Why are you crying? Miss me that much?" I wanted to kiss him then murder him then kiss him again. Instead, I ground my teeth.

"And what are these?" He said, lifting my hand and the gems on my neck.

"They're the Kazekage's!" Suigetsu remarked from the other side of the cave. "Saku's gonna be ANBU!"

"What do the Hokage's jewels have to do with anything dealing with ANBU?"

"They're ceremonial. Nothing more, nothing less." I replied, trying to keep from sweating too much. Sasuke had me backed up to the boulder and had his left hand to the right of my head. His warm breath was pooling on my face. It smelled sweet, like he had just eaten candy or drank sweet tea.

"Interesting. You certainly wouldn't mind taking them off and showing them to us, then, right, Sakura?"

"They can't come off," Karin said from next to Suigetsu. "I already checked.

"They can't come off? Now why is that?" Sasuke asked me.

"I told you, ceremonial purposes."

"I don't believe you. I know what it takes to become ANBU. I also know the ceremony. The Hokage's necklace and ring are not a part of it."

"Things can change. Things don't have to stay the same so they can be exactly like they were if you ever decide to øne strolling back to Konoha." I said, narrowing my eyes to stare into his. I barely met his gaze, he was much taller than I was. His expression turned sour and he slapped me— hard. I bit my lip and forced back the tears that were coming to my eyes.

"Now," he said, "Let's see if we can't get Naruto to come play with us? What did you say he should come running at? The sound of you screaming like bloody murder?" My eyes widened. Was that Sasuke's game? To torture me enough to make Naruto come running? To fight, and to possibly kill, Naruto? No, no, I couldn't let that happen. Besides, the jewels would help me, they'd help me heal faster, they'd build up my strength, my stamina, my endurance. I could beat whatever Sasuke had coming to me. I had to.

I suddenly realized what'd happened to me while I was talking to Sasuke. Seven chakra-sealing ropes bound me to the boulder, as well as having all of my clothes bound to the rock. If I wanted to fight my way out, I'd have to do it almost naked. I struggled a bit, to no avail.

Sasuke kissed my forehead and stepped back, snapping once. A kunai was placed in his hand. Sasuke took the kunai and slit both of my cheeks in a pattern I knew all too well; the Uchiha fan. I felt blood dripping down from my cheeks and onto my shirt. I winced, making it seem worse than it was. It didn't really hurt, not until Sasuke carved off the skin where the red part of the fan was, so that even more blood came out and there would be a dark scar when it scarred.

He next made the pattern of the fan on the sensitive skin behind my knees. Tears began to stream down my face. The next set of patterns was done of the soft skin of my elbows. Sasuke then lifted up my shirt and did it one last time; a giant fan was carved into my stomach. Blood was pooling at me feet.

"Please…" I whispered, "Stop…"

"Scream." The reply rung in my ears. I shook my head. I couldn't let Naruto come here and find me like this, he'd let the Kyuubi loose and kill everyone in the small room. I looked just over Sasuke's shoulder. Suigetsu, Jûgo, and even Karin were staring at me with horrified expressions affixed to their faces. The kunai was discarded.

"That's all of that," he said to me, "I thought, and frankly, I expected you to scream after the cutting, just to stop something worse, but I suppose not. Let's just move on the the worst thing I have planned. I'd like you to scream sooner than later. I'd rather not see my old friend in such a state." I cracked my forehead against his. He grabbed my head and smacked it back against the boulder. I began to see stars. The jewels helped me regain consciousness sooner than I would've.

Sasuke placed both of his hands on my temples. He closed his eyes and began pumping chakra into my body.

What was is, that Tsunade-sama had said? If enough evil chakra was pumped into my skull, I'd slowly but surely go insane? I closed my eyes and discovered where the chakra stream was coming in and dissected what it was. I winced.

My mind was being penetrated by one of the most evil chakras I'd ever seen in my life.

My head immediately began to ache and I let out a low moan. The pain pulsing through my being was almost unbearable.

"St…op… _st_…_op_…" I whispered over and over again. With what effort I could, I tried to look down at the ring. The two bright red gems looked almost black, pooling with the demonic chakra.

Sasuke smirked, as it he could tell I was near my breaking point. I gulped.

"I'm… _so_…so…rry…" I whispered. And then, even when I thought moving a muscle would've killed me, I screamed.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

**_Got a question? Ask my Tumblr! Aries-girl412_**


End file.
